Metallaxis
by ChryssaHart
Summary: There I was, hanging above a huge canister of mutagen... And I was a big fool to think that Donnie would have been able to catch me... Basically an alternative ending to the episode "The lonely mutation of Baxter Stockman". [April isn't immune here]
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So, while I was watching the episode the idea just struck me and I couldn't resist... Please tell me what you think. I know this is a small chapter but it is just a prologue, so I wanted to describe the whole idea of the story... Anyway, hope you like it and please excuse any grammar, vocab. etc mistakes... Oh! And this is my first TMNT fanfic so be tolerant...

**P.S.** The title comes from the greek word "μετάλλαξη" (metallaxi) which means mutation... Yes, I'm greek...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT

**Metallaxis**

**prologue:**

April's POV:

There I was… Hanging above a huge canister of mutagen, the only thing holding me was an almost broken rope. And I was a big fool to think that Donnie would have been able to catch me.

The rope broke. Gravity must hate me a lot. It started pulling me down, into the enormous pile of ooze. Donatello rushed to me, he jumped. He was so close. He only managed to touch me before I fell. Last thing I knew was I was sinking in the green liquid with an unbearable pain starting to fill every inch of my body. I had never felt so much pain in my life.

I almost run out of breath and with the little courage I had left I swum to the top and jumped out of the liquid. I couldn't see or hear anything. I only felt the pain that had grown a lot bigger in the last few moments. And then it stopped.

I started recalling my senses. When I finally opened my eyes I met with five very familiar stares. Everyone was staring at me with awe and confusion. I caught a glimpse of the figure of the now mutated Baxter Stockman lying on the ground. I tried standing up with trembling knees and I felt the five pairs of eyes following my every movement. It was the time to wonder what was it that had captured their gazes, what had I become?

The first to speak was the questioning voice of the purple-masked turtle. "April?" he said my name not changing the look on his face.

"What is it Donnie?" I still couldn't but wonder what was going on with me. And then, I looked at my hands. They were all green, only three large fingers. My feet were green as well, my whole body was a light green color, and my skin had a texture I had come to know very well in the last few months, or was it years? I had lost counting…

I started freaking out. I spread my gaze all over my body. All I managed to see was green skin, and a large shell. At least I finally knew what was so stunning about my current appearance.

"Am I..?" was all I could spout. I was left speechless, completely freaked out.

"Yes. You must have become like us because I was the last creature you came in contact with before falling in the mutagen…" Donnie started babbling as he always did, when it came to matters of science.

"But it can't be… I can't be… No offense to you guys… It's just… impossible…" I still couldn't believe what I had turned into. Of course I had gotten used to huge mutant turtles but I had never expected that I could be one. It was a lot to take in…

"No offense taken April, losing your humanity isn't a simple thing regardless to what you turn into…" Leo spoke with his comforting and understanding voice.

"So that means we have a new sister!" Mikey shouted with excitement! That boy's light mood just couldn't be spoiled.

"No you stupid! She doesn't have any relation to us, she's just become a mutant turtle!" Raph shouted to his little brother.

"I don't care. She is like a new sister to me." He answered but the conversation didn't continue.

"I guess we should be heading home" Donnie suggested and everyone agreed.

They all started to leave. Four turtles and a poor Casey who hadn't spoken a single word. And then there was me. I just followed my friends without knowing my luck or how complicated things could become for me…


	2. Chapter 1

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter one**

April's POV:

The night was quiet, something New York wasn't quite used to. I still couldn't believe what had occurred just some minutes before.

The complete silence was broken by Donatello. "You know April, I am not sure what amount of retro-mutagen is needed to turn someone back to normal, but I guess one canister is enough for you and your father as well."

I had completely forgotten about theat. The whole reason why we were out that night was to find my father and change him back, but I was so freaked out to think anything else other than me. But then again, I really needed my father at that moment and I couldn't risk the chance of having him again just to save myself.

"You're right, but I prefer to try it on him first, just to see if it is enough, and after I take my father back I can turn back to normal." I answered him. And as Splinter says, I am fortunate enough to have my humanity. But my father isn't. And I could give anything to get it back for him.

We were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping that we'd catch a glimpse of my bat-father, but instead we saw another familiar mutant approaching. The one large mutated fish Mikey called as Fishface was running towards us with rage.

"I heard about a retro-mutagen you turtles invented! I want it so I can kick your butts with my human hands!" He screamed. I never understood why such useless speeches are given before encounters.

"There's no chance you are taking it from us!" Leo threatened and the fight begun.

All of them were exchanging punches and kicks. I did my best to participate in the fight but my new body wouldn't always cooperate. Even though it was six of us against one, our opponent had come to be way stronger since the last time we confronted him.

After a while, Fishface noticed my weakness and figured, it would be better to address his next attack to me. And so he did. He started running to my place and raising a giant fist, he jumped right into me. Donnie came just in time to take the punch instead of me. But the punch didn't hit Donnie. Instead it hit the last canister of retro-mutagen we had left, the one hanging from Donnie's belt.

The large amount of force used in that punch caused the canister to pounce into the sky. Everyone froze in their places. None of us were able to do nothing but wait to see where it would land. And of course Gravity's hate for me once again came into the surface. The canister fell forcibly to the ground and a thousand mini pieces of glass were spread all over the place. The liquid spilled. The only thing left was the little curve at the bottom of the canister. But it was empty. Useless.

Everyone was shocked. Especially me. The only chance to turn me and my father back to normal was gone. Every single hope I had just vanished. And so did Fishface. We only heard him say "You are useless to me now freaks!" and then he left. He obviously wasn't in the mood for a fight. He just wanted his humanity back. Besides all the terrible things he had done to us, I could rationalize how he felt. For once in my life, I was in the place of all those people, those mutants.

Donnie rushed to the place of the broken canister while no one else could move. "No, it can't be…" he said to himself. His voice sounded so cracked that I would swear I heard him crying if I hadn't known him better. He lifted the little curve and stared at it for a while. His gaze was glued to the item in his hands, as if he wasn't actually looking at it. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It's not gone! There's a little drop, just a little drop stuck here in the curve!" He screamed with excitement and turned his gaze at me.

"What can a single drop of mutagen do?" Raph asked doubting that it would come in handy.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of science. Every single amount of anything is important." Donnie said with confidence. He then took a tiny canister and with some of the tools he was carrying with him he transferred the drop into it. "This way it'll be safe." He said.

I was really grateful to him for managing to raise my hopes up again. It's something Donnie would always do and I admired him for that. "That's great!" I exclaimed.

"That's indeed great. But now is the time for you to make your decision April." Leo told me. I knew I had to choose. It wasn't so difficult since I had already acknowledged that I needed my father back. So with a lot of determination I gave the answer everyone awaited for.

"Let's find my father!"

**A/N:** So here it is. Tell me what you think of it and feel free to correct any grammar or vocab mistakes. Any idea could be useful as well. Anyway, if the fight scene seemed a bit rushed, it was. At really suck at describing fight scenes and it is a lot harder in english. Dictionaries aren't always useful...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	3. Chapter 2

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 2**

April's POV:

The night seemed to be endless. There were so many things that had occurred in only a few hours. And there were more to come. I didn't know what to expect anymore. While searching for my father I was in deep thoughts.

What am I gonna do now? Am I going to live with the guys? Am I ever going back to school? More importantly, do they accept me as I am now? Will my father accept me? I had so many questions and no one to answer them. I could only count on the famous saying "Only time will tell" and hope that I could find the answers to my questions soon.

Raph and Mikey did their usual trick to attract my father. All the rest of us could do was wait to see if he would show up. After a couple of moments full of agony he finally did. He chased Mikey as if he was his food. The guys had gotten used to capturing my father, (something that sounds pretty weird) so it only took them some seconds to tie him up.

I wanted to calm my father down so I approached him. But what was I thinking? He wasn't able to recognize me. Not even my smell. Only my voice seemed to remind him of something but that wasn't helpful enough. So I had to compromise and let the others handle it the way they thought would be better.

Donnie took the small canister in his hands and carefully removed the top of it. The rest of his brothers had placed their hands on top of my father so that he wouldn't be able to move and ruin everything. Donnie spilled the little drop on my father's forehead. The others quickly covered him with a cloth and then we waited.

The following seconds seemed like an eternity to me. None of us were sure about the outcome, if there was to be any. My father tossed and turned under the sheets, making occasional sounds. Then he slowly started to calm down. I saw a human hand peep out and then his head followed.

Finally, after all this time I was able to see my father's face again. He was there, he was with me and after a long amount of time I felt a feeling of relaxation take over me. I was filled with pleasant emotions and without a second thought I rushed to his place and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much dad!" I exclaimed and let go of some tear drops I was holding back.

"April? Is that you? Wh- What happened?" he asked me with an obvious look of confusion on his face.

"It's me dad. I'm here for you. I can explain you everything later but now we have to go." I answered him while letting him go of my arms.

We both stood up slowly and headed to the others who were watching happily the reunion.

"It's good to have you back Mr. O'Neil!" Leonardo said and everyone agreed with a smile.

"It's good to be back you guys!" My father said in return.

"I think we should go home. Splinter must be worried for us." The leader suggested and we all followed his order knowing he was absolutely right. We had a lot of explaining to do.

On our way to the sewer I had a lot of time to explain my dad how he turned into what he had turned. For some reason he couldn't remember much from the time he was mutated. Maybe because he wasn't able to think clearly.

I also explained to him about my mutation. That was the difficult part. "…and here I am now…" I finished my narration of the earlier events.

"I don't know what to say April, I missed you so much. I appreciate all you did for me while I was mutated and I want you to know I am here for you as well. I will always love you no matter what you are or what decisions you make. You are my one and only daughter and nothing can change that." he told me. I was so relieved to hear these words from him.

"Thank you! I love you so much!" I told him and once again hugged him tight with flowing tears.

"I love you too." he said.

Before we even knew it, we were standing at the entrance of the boys' home. My new home.

**A/N:** Tada! Here's the second chapter! Don't forget to tell me your opinion, corrections and ideas! Anything would be really helpful...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	4. Chapter 3

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 3**

April's POV:

All seven of us entered and the "living room" came into view. It was exactly the same as I remembered it. After some time had passed and I had calmed down a little, I started to notice the possible differences on me. When it comes to my sight, there was not a single difference.

I only noticed that my hearing and smelling had improved (although my nose was almost invisible, it had a significant power). And of course my speed and strength were as well noticeably better. That was the good part of it.

On the other hand I felt really uncomfortable in my new body. I wasn't sure how others viewed me since I hadn't taken a good glimpse of myself yet. I sometimes felt embarrassed when I accidentally tripped due to my disability to completely control my body.

And I didn't feel as embarrassed to the guys as I felt to Casey. He hadn't said anything the whole time we were out, but I occasionally spotted him staring at me with an undefined expression. I wasn't sure what was crossing his mind about me, but I had a good guess it wasn't so pleasant.

A sudden sound of someone entering the room caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I quickly turned my head to the direction it had come from and saw Master Splinter walking towards us. His look almost said it all.

"What happened my sons?" He asked after turning his gaze at me. He obviously was a lot of confused.

"We were out in search of April's father but instead we run into another mutant and in short Mr. O'Neil is normal but April has turned into a mutant turtle." Leo tried to explain to his sensei without adding all the further details.

"I am speechless. That was something I'm guessing neither of us had expected. For now April you have to stay with us and try to compromise until we find some way to turn you back to normal. I totally understand the way you are feeling at the moment but we are all eager to give you the support you need " he said. No matter how hard he tried to comfort me it was almost inevitable. Even the always wise master hadn't seen that coming.

"I know you are here for me, I appreciate that, but it still doesn't change anything." I said expressing my desperation.

"April, I swear, I will turn you back to human, I will give you your life back again, I promise. I can't deny the fact that we are to some extend responsible for what happened to you and I would do anything to make it up to you. I will do anything." Donnie said while coming towards me and grabbing my hands in his own. He was looking right into my eyes with a lot of determination that clearly wasn't dishonest.

"Thank you, but you don't have to feel this way. I guess I wasn't meant to be fortunate in my life." I answered him and gave him a half smile. He didn't seem to respond to that so he just backed away disappointed.

"Well sis, being a turtle isn't half bad you know. I think you've been misunderstanding us all this time." Mikey stated expressing his offence. I couldn't help but laugh at his innocence and lighthearted nature.

"Hah! Maybe you are right Mikey…" I told him. Everyone else seemed to give in to his naïvety.

"I think it was a very long and tiring night for all of us, so I suggest we should all go get some rest and talk things out in the morning, when we have clearer minds." Splinter exclaimed and we all had to agree.

Everyone went their own ways after wishing me a pitiful goodnight. I had to feel terrible at their kindness but I wasn't going to hurt anyone by showing it. The guys went to their bedrooms and Casey and my dad returned to their homes. My dad offered to stay with me but I insisted on him going home after a long time. He didn't deserve to bear my weight after all he had been through.

Master Splinter headed for his room as well, and finally, so did I. I went to my already existing room, since the time I had to stay down here in the sewers, and collapsed. I found myself being able to do nothing but cry. Millions of tears were constantly flowing and I couldn't stop them. This was going to be a really long night.

**A/N:** I have to be honest... I didn't like this chapter very much. I left many things out but I just couldn't write them... It's hard to explain... It does make sense in my head though... What do you think of it anyway?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	5. Chapter 4

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 4**

April's POV:

It must had been two hours. All I knew was I had spend so many time trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. The tears and sobs had drained a large amount of my energy, but sleep still didn't want to visit me.

I had to think about many things. First of all, how could I spend the rest of my life with the guys without any problems? They might be my friends but I can't just oblige them to keep me in their house forever. It's not the right thing to do.

Will I ever go back to school? I may dislike it, but I am well aware that I need some further education, for practical reasons. Will I ever reunite with my friends? Ok, friend, and my Aunt? What about her? She'll be happy to have my father back but she will lose me. One person more to get hurt because of me.

I couldn't take it anymore. The walls of my room seemed to tighten and the air was getting thin. I needed to breathe again, I needed to get out of my thoughts. So, I stood up.

I walked through the other rooms as quietly as I could till I made it to the exit. I wandered along the dark sewers a little, until I decided I needed some more fresh air. I came out of the sewer and made it to the top of a building.

The view was quite satisfying. There was a light breeze touching me and I felt my muscles relax. I closed my eyes and focused on the noise of New York. The sounds weren't pleasant but they were enough to distract me from all the terrible things that had happened that night.

There was a particular sound that I detected though. There were small footsteps approaching me. I froze in my place. Who could that be? I was such a fool to come here in the first place. Is it Karai? Or Baxter or any of those people who hate turtles and me? And how am I going to defend myself in this body?

All of these thoughts faded away when one voice told me: "What are you doing up here?". I instantly recognized that voice and relaxed. Its sweetness was very familiar to me. I turned my head and saw Donnie smiling at me. He sat down next to me and for some seconds we both stared at the city awkwardly.

"I couldn't sleep." I finally answered him. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I was working at some stuff in my lab and I heard someone walk so I came out and saw you." he said with honesty.

"I wasn't as quiet as I thought." I joked and we both laughed a little.

"So, what have you been thinking?" he asked turning his gaze at me.

"Just stuff. It's complicated. I will never be able to do the things I used to and well, my life is about to change once more." I told him. He listened carefully not turning his look away.

"I understand. You can count on us for anything. We will help you through this. I will. I promise I will make this retro-mutagen again and this time I am gonna be super careful with it." he comforted me.

"Thank you Donnie! It means a lot. But it doesn't change the fact that I am completely different." I looked into his eyes, seeking for help, comfort, acceptance. I was counting on his words. I needed them.

"That's nonsense. April, you are not different. In fact you are even better than before. You are more beautiful than you were if that is even possible." He said with passion. After a second he realized how that had sounded so he turned his gaze away and blushed. And so did I.

He really thought this way? I had never considered myself beautiful. Not in any kind of way. And especially not now. And still, there he is telling me that I am beautiful. Not good, not cute, not anything. Just beautiful.

We spend some more time watching the buildings, all of the lights prevented us from watching the stars in the sky. We didn't have any words to say. We were both deep in our thoughts. And this peace was all I needed after all. A drowsy feeling overwhelmed me and my eyes started to close. Slowly but steadily, I let my head lean into Donnie's shoulder. He leaned back and I heard a quiet and distinctive sigh coming from him. We then let our dreams take us away, in our own ideal world.

**A/N:** Συγγνώμη που δεν μπόρεσα να... Wait, sorry, I am preety busy these days and I think I am starting to lose it... Pretty cheesy chapter right? I think it was time I wrote some Apritello moments, and there are more to come... I was thinking that maybe when or if I finish this story, I can write it again from Donnie's POV, because there are so many things he could be thinking... I don't know, would that be nice? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, it's being really helpful. Hope I can update soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	6. Chapter 5

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 5**

April's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes. It took me some seconds to realize who was calling our names. "Donnie, April, are you here guys?" our leader called us. With my eyes half-opened I looked at Donnie. And then I realized that we were leaning on each other.

I stood up abruptly and Donnie fell right into the ground. He woke up and panicked. "What's going on?" He looked around and then focused his look at me. I didn't have the time to answer him because Leo showed up.

"Thank God! There you are! We've been looking for you two for hours! What have you been doing?" he asked us feeling relieved.

"Nothing! We were… just… hanging out… here… on this rooftop…" Donnie said nervously, failing miserably to lie to his brother. I held back the urge to slap my forehead and waited to see if Leo was convinced.

"Okay… Do you want some breakfast then?" He bought it. Good.

"That would be fine. We'll be here in a sec!" I told him. He nodded and headed downwards.

I glared at Donnie. "Next time, I do the talking" I threatened him.

"Yes ma'am." He swallowed hard. His look was hopeless. I really wanted to laugh but I had to play it hard for a little more. Sometimes Donnie just seemed to be so innocent…

We headed to the sewers silently. The sun was rising and I hated to go down in the dark again. I would definitely miss the sunlight.

"Morning!" we said to the others who had already started eating their breakfast. It was only some pancakes and leftover pizza. There was always some pizza now that I think of it. I was pretty hungry to care about what food we had anyway.

I took a chair and sat on the table. Everyone was concentrated on their food and no one was saying anything. That meant I could save some more time before I gave all the information about the night. Not that we did something bad, but for some reason I felt really uncomfortable talking about it.

After eating our breakfast, we had to go for training. I hadn't trained in this body before. I was really anxious. What if I did something Stupid? Everyone would laugh at me and they would be right. I couldn't train with the guys. Not this time.

I stepped into the dojo hesitatingly. This room had never seemed so frightening in the past. I had only one chance to run away before the training." That's it, I'm sneaking out" I thought but my plan was soon interrupted by master Splinter walking in the room.

"Good morning my children. Today we are going to exercise, as we always do, but I would be glad if April was willing to join us…" he said directing to me.

"You know…I…" I tried to speak but he interrupted me.

"I know it is something new to you but you have to test your new abilities and limits my child. It is the only efficient way to continue your training and become a full kunoichi." he explained.

I knew he was right but it didn't change things at all. I was still pretty nervous about what was about to happen.

"I suggest you all take your usual weapons and…" Splinter wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Leo interrupting him.

"I'm sorry, Sensei, before we begin our training we would like to give something to April." he informed him, awaiting for his approval.

"Of course Leonardo, go ahead." he answered him nodding.

Mikey came towards me with his hands behind him. He was obviously trying to hide whatever it was he was holding as he was smirking happily. He stopped when he was right across me. "So…Tada!".

He brought his hands in the front and I saw that he was holding a metallic tessen, similar to my old one but bigger and improved. It had some beautiful patterns of black flowers craved on it and it had some clearly sharp edges no one would like to mess with.

My amusement was indescribable. That was a sweet move from all of them and it made me feel like a part of something. For once in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere. Like it was the right place for me to be.

"Thank you so much guys!" I grabbed my new weapon and peered into it. This gift gave me so much enthusiasm I forgot about my anxiety. I was suddenly ready to fight. Ready to be an official part of the team.

Master Splinter was silently observing the exchange. His look showed an inner happiness and satisfaction. His secrecy filled me with doubt about whether he knew about the gift or not, but I decided not to ask and ruin the moment.

"Shall we now begin our training?" he asked us and strangely enough I was the first to answer. "Yes we shall, master!"

**A/N:** I don't really have much to say today... Hope you liked this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	7. Chapter 6

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 6**

April's POV:

I was currently sitting in my room. I wasn't doing something in particular, just lying on top of my bed and staring at the ceiling. The training was quite satisfying. Not only did I have a new weapon that I found quite easy to get used to, but I managed to pull off some moves I had never before accomplished.

Everyone motivated me. They treated me like even, not like some baby that had just managed to take its first steps. Every time I fell, which was not as common as I thought it would be, someone was there to pick me up, to advice me, to embrace me. No one laughed at me.

Master Splinter was obviously proud of me. I was finally able to cope with his training better thanks to my improved physical strength and reflexes. I was really happy to see that this whole mutation was giving me some other opportunities. I was not the hopeless creature I thought I had become. I was no longer someone who didn't belong anywhere. I was starting to think that I was actually discovering my new self. My real self.

So there I was lying on my bed with nothing to do other than examine all the thought that came in my head. I couldn't say I was bored. I needed this kind of relaxation for a long time now. Maybe, and I say maybe, I wasn't really missing school after all. At least not in that very moment.

A small knock on the door made me wince a bit but this feeling soon got away. "Come in!" I shouted to whoever was behind the door.

It slowly opened with a creak and the tall purple-masked turtle was revealed. He came in my room and quietly closed the door back. He came closer to me and seated himself at one edge of my bed. He was looking at me and smiling. He didn't say anything though.

"What's up?" I asked him smiling as well at the look he gave me.

"Nothing's up. I just wanted you to know that I am very proud of you. Though I already knew you would easily adjust to your new body." he told be.

"Thanks for believing in me Donnie! I know you probably think you didn't do anything but I really appreciate the fact that you were there for me." I told him and took his hand in mine.

His body temperature was raised and I spotted a small blush forming on his cheeks. He looked around awkwardly and coughed. "Erm… You know I have something I want to give you." he said and freed his hands a little embarrassed.

"What is it?" I asked him. I had truly no clue what he was about to give me.

He searched in his belt-pocket when he finally reached the item he wanted. He slowly took it out and brought it in front of me. It was a yellow bandana, one identical to the ones that they were wearing only with my favorite signature color.

"It's not much, but I wanted to give it to you in a while, since now you are an official member of the turtle team…" he explained not looking in my eyes. His voice sounded like cracking a bit and it was very quiet.

I was really astonished. I was happy to have my new tessen but this gift was something else. It was something personal that showed that I was accepted. It was something that was my own, a part of my new image and personality. And of course it was something that bonded me with Donnie. Something he gave in person. Something that I wouldn't forget.

"I … don't know what to say…" I finally spoke and looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." he spoke with more confidence now that he saw I had treasured his gift. He hesitatingly lifted his hands holding the bandanna from its edges. He directed both his hands to my face, one from the one side and one from the other. I felt my heart beat faster and I was nervous that he would be able to feel my trembling breath on his skin, that was inches away from my face. He connected his hands and tied the bandana. It was neither tight nor loose. It was perfect.

During that time I couldn't move. He was so close to me and I found myself glued to his brown, with sparks of gold, eyes. He was as well staring at me the same way. Every movement of his hands close to my face would send me goose bumps. After he tied the bandanna, he lowered his hands.

We spent some moments just staring at each other. We were both frozen in our place with just a small space keeping us apart. Suddenly, he moved towards me and before I knew it his lips were touching mine.

I was shocked, I could still do nothing. I was overwhelmed by a sweet sensation, something I had never experienced before. After I shook the shock away, I relaxed a bit, closed my eyes, and let myself enjoy this feeling. Suddenly, there was nothing else but me and Donnie. There were no more fears or insecurities. It was just the two of us.

After a while, because of our lack of breath, he pulled back. We spent a couple of moments staring at each other with wide eyes and panting. He then nervously spoke: "I… have to go…". He stood up and left. Just like that.

I was staring at the door closing with my eyes still wide-open. I was once again frozen. I slowly lifted my hand and touched my lips, trying to assure myself that it was real. That Donnie was there just a moment ago and our lips were tangled up together.

After a long time of holding my breath I let it out and fell backwards. I was back at the beginning. Staring at the ceiling lost in my thoughts, only this time they were very different. They were full of confusion but deep in them there was a part of me that felt complete. Like something had happened that I was awaiting for so long. Something that was meant to be.

**A/N:** I was really happy to write this chapter.. Tell me what you think of it...

Πραγματικά δεν περίμενα κάποιον Έλληνα να διαβάζει τα fanfics μου... Μπορώ να πω ότι χάρηκα ιδιαίτερα... Ευχαριστώ για όλα τα καλά λόγια!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	8. Chapter 7

**Metallaxis **

**Chapter 7**

April's POV:

I spent a large amount of time on my bed just trying to figure out what my next move should be. Should I talk to him? Forget about it? Talk to someone else? I was so confused and sadly I didn't have anyone to talk me through this mess.

After a while, I realized that I had a huge pain on my back and I decided to stand up . I stretched and heard a cracking noise but I soon felt very relieved. I walked out of my room and headed to the kitchen.

I slowly crawled to the sink and poured some cold water in a glass. I drank it with such rush that I almost choked. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I took another glass of water and drank all of it.

I opened a cupboard and grabbed a pack of crisps. I didn't have anything to do so I just sat on the table by myself and started eating my snack. The moment I was about to put one crisp into my mouth I heard someone shouting. I am glad I hadn't eaten that because I would have been undoubtedly choked by now.

"What's up April?" I turned my head irritated and saw Leo walking towards me. He opened the same cupboard I did and grabbed a pack of pizza flavored crisps. I almost started laughing at his choice of flavor but I decided to keep the irritated look going for a while.

"Next time can you be more quiet? You almost choked me to death." I said to him finally.

"But I didn't" He said playfully and ate one bite of his snack.

"Why are you so cheerful anyway?" I asked him. Leo was usually the one to play serious and I was a little bewildered watching him act like that.

"I just watched the most awesome episode of Space Heroes ever!" He said with sparkling eyes.

I really hadn't expected that kind of answer. Seems like everyone has some weird sensitivities… How could I possibly react to that? I didn't want to hurt him when he acted like a three-year old getting a new toy. So I just shrugged.

"What have you been up to? I haven't seen you around since training." he asked me after some moments of silence.

"Oh… nothing… I was just in my room…" His question had taken me aback. I couldn't possibly tell him the truth… And I also bet that what I said wasn't even a bit convincing.

"Ahem… You know I am here if you want to talk to me about anything…" he comforted me. I felt like the Leo I had always known was back. He talked to me with honesty and he didn't want to make me uncomfortable or push me. He sometimes reminded me how much I would love to have an older brother.

"Thanks but I don't know if I can…" I couldn't tell him the truth but I took his offer into consideration anyway. I really needed to talk to someone and Leo seemed like the most trustworthy person. I just didn't know how to explain him the things I wasn't able to explain to myself.

"I understand…" he said and gave me a half smile. He stood up and gave me his hand. "Should I take that?" he asked pointing at the bag I was holding. I hadn't realized how quickly I had finished it.

"Oh yeah, sure." I answered and gave it to him. He stood up and threw the empty packs in the rubbish. He waved at me and said "I'll be in my room if you need me. "

I nodded to him and he left the kitchen. I was once again fighting with myself over talking to him or not. Or even talking directly to Donnie. All I knew was I still hadn't decided and I was over troubling myself. I wasn't the one to kiss Donnie in the first place…

**A/N:** It is obviously a small chapter and not quite satisfying but April is not the only one who has to decide... I have to as well and there are some things I want to write but I don't know where to place them... Only time will tell...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	9. Chapter 8

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 8**

Apri's POV:

I stayed in the kitchen, battling with my thoughts for a while. I finally came to the conclusion that I would better ask Leo for some piece of advice and then deal with the situation. It seemed a lot better to have a little plan rather than try to work things out at that moment.

I stood up from my chair and headed to Leo's room with a lot of determination. I was finally some steps away from his door and being really focused on it I didn't notice someone walking towards me. The result was the two of us crashing into each other.

I fell on the floor with force. My head was spinning but it fortunately lasted for only a couple of seconds. I slowly rubbed my head at the place I had hit it and tried to open my eyes. I instantly saw Donnie on the floor rubbing his head as well, the same way I did.

After a while our gazes met and the situation turned awkward. We both looked around the room trying to avoid eye-contact with each other. It was a little difficult and embarrassing. I didn't know if I had to say something. Thankfully, Donnie was the first one to speak.

"Sorry I bumped into you.." he apologized sweetly while trying to stand up. When he did, he offered me his hand. I hesitatingly reached it and he pulled me up. He accidentally used more force than needed and I once again smashed into him. This time though he grabbed me in his arms.

I raised my head and met his eyes. The blush I was trying to hide all this time finally came out. At least it was matching Donnie's blush and I was able to understand that we were thinking the exact same thing.

"Ahm… Thanks…" I said and pulled back, freeing myself from his arms.

"No problem." he answered me. He slowly raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes met the ground. "You know… I wanted to talk to you if you have a sec…" he told me.

There it was. He wanted to talk to me about what happened. But I hadn't talked to Leo. I wasn't prepared. I was starting to freak out. Relax April, it's just an unexpected change of plans, no one will get hurt. That was it.

"Yeah… Sure…" I couldn't say anything else. He nodded and we both took the way to his room. Or I should better call it his lab. Of course I had been here many times before but this time I felt like I wasn't so welcome in there. I guess I was searching for excuses to run away. Sometimes I'm such a coward.

We entered his room and I went to sit on the bed. He grabbed the chair from his desk and brought it right across me. He finally sat down. I waited impatiently as he tried to practice what he wanted to say in his head. I only wondered if this could get any more embarrassing.

After a little while, he spoke calmly, measuring every single word he said. "You probably know what I wanted to talk to you about… I am very sorry if I made you feel embarrassed or if I disgusted you or something… I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to do this since the very first time I glimpsed at you. You have always been so beautiful April, every movement or sound of yours, every look you give me, your smell. It's just unbearable to watch you walk away every time. Every time I wanna keep you close to me, forever. I want you to be mine. I am sorry if I sound selfish, all I wanted to say is, I love you April. I always have."

He finished narrating and I was blown away. I had never thought Donnie felt this way about me. Even if he liked me a little, I had never realized that his feelings were so deep and intense. He was always my friend, my anchor. He was the one to comfort me and ease my pain with just a look from his lively eyes.

He was the one to make me realize that I also felt this way about him. Every time he was in pain it affected me. Whenever he was sad I wanted to be there for him. Every time he achieved something, or even when he got lost in explaining scientific stuff with his silly grin, I got filled with joy and I only wanted to look at his happy face forever. I knew I felt all this stuff about him, I just didn't know how to name it. Or at least I didn't want to admit it. It was love.

I hadn't realized how much time I spent thinking. After a while I snapped out of my daydream and met a really nervous Donnie staring at me. He was hopelessly waiting for an answer and I felt really bad for make him wait so much. Not only for an answer, but for finally admitting that I was in love with him. He deserved more than me. A nobody, with no home and no life. I almost got sick when I recalled all the times I had hurt him. Suddenly, some thick teardrops started to form in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back so I burst into tears.

His look showed worry and regret. I was sobbing so hard I couldn't explain to him why I was crying. He seemed really disappointed and tried to stand up and walk away. He was probably thinking I was disgusted by him. I was starting to panic. For once in his life he had estimated wrong.

He was just some inches away from the door. It was my only chance. I stood up and rushed to his place. The moment he was about to spin the doorknob, I grabbed him from the shell and turned him around. His eyes met mine and they looked at me startled and confused.

"I love you too Donnie!" I said. That was enough to explain everything to him. His facial expression changed. He had the look I loved. That look I wanted to keep forever in my memory. That look which was filled with so many emotions.

His lips formed a smile and before I knew it this smile was touching mine. This kiss had nothing to do with the first one. It was full of passion. It was a kiss we both knew would be accepted. A kiss that proved that every word we said was true.

**A/N:** So... I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	10. Chapter 9

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 9**

April's POV:

We spent hours and hours exchanging all kinds of kisses. Every one of them was special and we never got tired. As much as we wanted to stay in Donnie's lab forever, only with the company of each other, the others might have been a little too worried since we were missing for too long.

We both came to the conclusion that we had to come out eventually and so we did. There was only one thing we hadn't decided yet. Wether we should tell the others or not. I mean, they all had waited for that moment for a long time, Donnie told me they knew he loved me so it wouldn't be a huge shock to them. On the other hand, now that we finally were together it was kind of uncomfortable to share it with them no matter how happy or not they would get.

Even though we both were thinking the same thing, none of us said it out loud. So we figured it would be better to act normal and let the others figure it out themselves.

We came into the living room and were only able to spot Leo on the couch watching Space Heroes. Again. Honestly, he was the only one I felt comfortable with sharing my relationship status with. He was the one who told me to talk to him about anything and I was pretty eager to do so. I just didn't know how Donnie would feel about it.

Thankfully, Leo hadn't heard us coming. I took it as a chance o ask Donnie what we should do with him. "Should we tell him?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want to give any sign that we were standing jut some feet behind him.

Donnie first looked at me with confusion but quickly realized what I was talking about. He didn't seem to have concluded anywhere. He was just staring at Leo and contemplating what would be the best thing to do. After a little while, he finally spoke his thoughts. "Leo is really trustworthy and I don't see any reason why we should hide it from him. It's not like we did something bad after all." he whispered to me.

Actually, this whole conversation seemed needless. We acted like three-year-olds that had just spilled their milk on the new carpet and wondered if they should tell their mother or not. I agreed with Donnie. We didn't do something bad, but something that would hopefully make him happy. Leo and everyone else. "You're right. We should tell him." I answered him and spoke my conclusion out loud.

We waited a few moments until Space Heroes ended. We didn't want to bother him, he gets really annoyed every time someone does that. While waiting on the background, we were holding each other's hand and we struggled while trying to hold back and not start sharing passionate kisses once again.

We slowly walked to Leo's place, our hand no longer connected, and sat on the couch across him. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" he asked when he finally noticed us.

"Just the usual... you know..." Donnie obviously lied. He had this natural gift of failing to lie. Every time he attempted it.

"Suure..." Leo answered ironically and started examining our expressions and reactions. He was probably getting suspicious but he didn't want to come to a conclusion yet.

"Erm... Is anybody here?" I asked him trying to begin the conversation.

"Raph and Mikey have gone skateboarding and Master Splinter's meditating." Behind these words there were some others that said no one's listening so spit it out already. But Leo wasn't that straightforward.

"OK! I confessed my love to April and now we're kind of together!" Donnie couldn't hold back any longer. He almost exploded when he said it. Maybe it was easier that way, but it sounded really pathetic. So smooth Donnie...

Leo was shocked. I couldn't define his expression. Happiness, expectation, realization... So many feelings. But all of them seemed pleasant.

"Finally! I am so happy for you two!" he said with excitement. He shot up from his place and rushed towards us, taking us both in his arms. He squeezed us with all of his strength but it was overall a comforting reaction.

"Thank you!" we both told him and smiled. It was one of the happiest family moments I had in my entire life. Other than some Christmas or Easter celebrations, nothing seemed to offer me so much happiness. And I hadn't felt this way since I was five.

After he released us he just stared at us with satisfaction. "My little brother finally has a girlfriend." Leo teased Donnie and rubbed his head as if he was a puppy.

Donnie started to boil. He might have been happy but that was a really embarrassing action for him. He narrowed his eyes at his brother and showed an unspoken threat. That wasn't enough to scare Leo though. In fact he continued teasing Donnie "Wait until I tell the others!" he shouted and run. He didn't look behind. He just made his way out to the sewers in search of his other two brothers.

Donnie was filled with anger and embarrassment. He probably regretted telling his brother but I am sure he'll get over it soon. In order to make him relax, I took his hand and gave him a light perk on the lips. It was quite sudden to him but his muscles relaxed. We were alone again and all we could do was wait for the others to show up and deal with them when they did.

**A/N:** Honestly, I started writing this chapter with another idea but it came out completely different. Anyway, I don't know when I will be updating cause it's exam period and I have to study 28 chapters of history... So... Thanks for reviewing and keep on telling me if you like my chapters! Hope to see you soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	11. Chapter 10

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 10**

April's POV:

We waited cuddled up on the couch for Leo to come with the other two brothers following. It was about to get a little bit more embarrassing and honestly, none of us were in the mood.

The sound of some light footsteps came to interrupt our quiet moment. I was ready to face Leo but instead, there was someone else who came into view.

I glimpsed at a very familiar teenage boy, who carried his usual hockey sticks and baseball bats and on his head rested his signature hockey mask. He held a straight smile as he walked towards us.

"Casey?" I screamed with happiness. I hadn't seen him since the incident that night and I must admit I had missed him. I knew that he had returned home safely accompanied by my father but that didn't stop the worries from conquering me.

I felt Donnie's disappointment as he frowned to my sudden outburst of excitement. I didn't need to look at his face to know that he rolled his eyes and looked away. Typical Donnie reaction, that I had to ignore at that moment.

I rushed to my only human friend (who knew what I was caught up into) and gave him a hug I was for all of these days longing to give him. I wanted to comfort him and show him that I was okay.

I almost regretted when I remembered my current situation and I wanted to back away before he felt uncomfortable, but his lack of downbeat reaction was very reassuring. After our emotional reunion we both loosened the hug.

"What have you been up to?" I asked him trying to begin a conversation without a dishonest interest.

"Just here and there… I actually wanted to talk to you about some things…" he answered me with uncertainty.

"Yeah… So did I…" I replied giving him an awkward smile. I turned my gaze at Donnie who was closely observing us. I shook my head, indicating him to leave us alone and fortunately, he got the sign.

He stood up from his spot and pretended to stretch and show relaxation but he didn't achieve it. He slowly headed to his lab, not turning his suspicious gaze away from us. When he finally was not in the room, Casey and I sat on the couch.

After some moments of silence, and after I noticed he was not eager to protest, I finally asked him what he wanted to talk about. "So what did you want to say to me?".

"I actually wanted to let you know that, even though I got shocked at the beginning, I don't have any problem with you… I mean… You look fine… I… You're still April…" he tried to explain. I immediately got the point of what he was saying and I actually found his embarrassment to describe how he felt towards me after I was mutated really funny.

"Relax Casey, it's ok…" I interrupted him and gave him a reassuring smile. I felt it was my turn to explain to him about Donnie and me and it was really hard to do so. I had a very intense feeling that he felt something about me and that he would be heartbroken. But he deserved to know the truth.

"I… kind of wanted to talk to you about Donnie…" I stopped to look at his reaction but he didn't do anything other than keep starting at me so I continued. "He… Well… We… are kind of together…." I finished and waited for an eruption. But instead of that came an unexpected laughter.

I watched him as he laughed his heart out, with a lot of relief I might add. I couldn't do anything but question his kind of response but I guess it was better than a crying teenage boy. So I just went with it.

After he managed to relax a little I managed to question him "What is so funny?"

"Hehe, you don't know how relieved I am right now. You make it a lot easier to say what I wanted to say in the first place…" he answered me.

"So… What is it?" I asked with a huge curiosity growing inside me.

"I have been dating with Irma for a couple of weeks now… I didn't want to tell you cause I thought you liked me, but I guess it's better now." he said.

What? My two best friends? Really? Of course I felt happy with knowing that he didn't feel something for me, but that didn't make the situation any less weird. I never thought they were attracted to each other but what can I say? That's not the strangest thing that has happened in my life…

After I took in all this information I managed to speak. "I thought you liked me as well… We were probably misunderstanding each other all this time…"

"No April… I mean, I truly like you… You are my best friend and will always be…" he said and smiled at me.

He was right. I did like him as well. As a friend, a companion to remind me that there is more than my own messed up world. "You're the best!" I said and pulled him into another hug.

"That's just what I do!" he replied and I recalled all the funny moments I had spent with him since the day we met.

**A/N:** I think it was about time I cleared things out with Casey... And I updated... Anyway... I have lots of studying to do so I won't give any promises... Feel free to suggest ideas on how I continue with the story and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT.


	12. Chapter 11

**Metallaxis**

**Chapter 11**

April's POV:

It was about five minutes after Casey had left. I stood still and silent, observing my surrounding, without really looking somewhere in particular. For once in my life, after a long time, I felt complete. I remembered feeling this way as a kid, every day, when my mother and father were with me, when we were a complete family.

And I had completely forgotten how family was like. Until I met the turtles, my life had no actual meaning. Nothing to fight for. No one to care about. No one to love. And now these people had unexpectedly walked in my life and I am not able to even think of shutting them out. They're everything to me.

I stood up from the couch and felt my back ache. I guess I had spent more time than I thought, just staying there. I felt some regret and guilt as I remembered my favorite turtle waiting for me in his lab. Casey wasn't his warmest spot, but it was usually easy to get him to compromise.

I headed to his lab and slowly opened the door, trying not to make my arrival so obvious. I peeked through the door and spotted Donnie on his desk, fully concentrated in a science book. He didn't seem to notice me coming in, so I chose not to bother him and I walked towards his bed. I laid there for about two minutes when he asked me without turning his gaze away from the pages. "So what did you talk about?"

I was caught of guard by his sudden question and the demanding tone in it. "I thought you hadn't noticed me coming in!" I shouted a little startled.

"Just because my eyes were occupied, doesn't mean my ears were as well." He said turning his look at me. His tone hid an obvious spark of irony and the inquiring look he gave me didn't offer any pleasant feelings.

"What's up with you? I didn't do anything wrong!" I ignored his poise and let my irritation show. He obviously felt jealous but I couldn't accept his current reaction. He never really liked Casey but that doesn't mean that I can't like him either. And what? Did he really think that something could happen between us when just some hours ago I had confessed my love to him? After all those moments, was that really how much he trusted me?

As if he read my mind, he frowned. His eyes met mine and I could read sadness and egret as he was hit with realization of his actions. "I… just wanted to know what you talked about…" he finally said, his voice so low I hardly heard him.

I relaxed a little and tried to look more approachable. As I stared into his eyes, I could see all the decent emotions he felt for me and how much pain it caused him when I made myself so distant. I knew that feeling. The fear of being left alone. Isolated from the ones you love.

I stood up and walked to his place with measured steps. He followed my every moment with his stare but didn't make any sounds, other than his heavy and erratic breathing. I finally reached his place and without saying anything, I sat calmly on his lap. He kept staring into my eyes and showed some kind of confusion combined with relief. He desperately awaited for any kind of explanation and his mind was troubled. But he still didn't say anything.

"He told me that loved me no matter what…" I made a stop as I said that, to observe his reaction. The word "love" carried a deep and very sensitive meaning for both of us. Using it so simply, when some time ago it was the hardest thing to say, evoked many feelings.

"… as a friend… And that he has been dating with Irma…" I finally finished my sentence . His expression and mood suddenly enlightened. He almost choked out a laugh of relief but he managed to contain himself.

He spent some moments in silence when he finally chose to address to me. "You are amazing…" he said and forcefully laid his lips on mine.

No matter what, we both knew what we wanted. Each other. There were only little things that could get between us. The worst of them was ourselves. As long as we could avoid it, everything was going to be alright. And we both knew it.

A/N: Sorry isn't enough, I know... I have lots of exams these days... And a minor writer's block... Anyway, hope this is enough for now, cause I don't know when the next update comes... I have this bad habit of not finishing my stories when they have many chapters but I have to work on that... I also loved the new episode! Tell me what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
